Project: PE01
by AquaianGoddess
Summary: You thought the Yeerks were bad? What happens when a Yeerk experiment goes wrong? *Update* Added a new chapter and upped the rating.
1. Chapter 1

Project: PE01  
By / Aquaian Goddess  
  
Rating / PG13, possibly R  
  
Setting / Kinda AU, Visser Three has become Visser One and Marco's mom is free and he's still "dead". And TAYLOR'S NOT SUPPOSEDLY DEAD! YAY! She's my favorite insane character!  
  
Description / You thought the Yeerks were bad? What happens when a Yeerk experiment goes wrong?  
  
Author's Notes / Heheeee, you thought that I had disappeared? Well I can't write more "Live 14 Years In My Shoes Then Tell Me I'm Weak" at the moment because I lost my note book that it's written in! ::Slaps forehead:: I'm a dolt.   
  
  
Marco: Got that right. But this thing you've created is quite interesting, especially that conversation we have in the first chapter. It does sound like something I'd got nuts about.  
  
AG: Silence, Marco. Anyway, it's NOT a rip off of the Playstation Game "Parasite Eve" it's just the name that I thought of before my sister's friend got the game for me for the holidays. MOVING ON! Umm standard disclaimer apply, Animorphs don't belong to me, they never will belong to me, unfortunately. The only character that DOES belong to me is Parasite Eve 01 or "PE01". ::Grins:: I tried something new and write in third person. You know the rules, read and review.   
  
*TEXT* = Thought Speech  
  
~~~ = Scene Change.   
  
Thanks and ENJOY!  
  
------------------  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh this is bad. Very very bad." Eric said as he looked through the file of 'Project PE'. "I have to let the others know about this!" Eric saved the file and erased his tracks. He got up from his spot under the giant tree and walked over to Marco.  
  
"Hey Eric. What's up?"  
  
"Something bad, I'm calling the others. You go and get your mom."  
  
"That bad?"  
  
"Worse."  
  
"Why us?"  
  
~~~  
  
*Taylor, how is PE zero one coming along?*   
  
"Very well Visser One, sir. It should be completed by tomorrow."  
  
*Good.*  
  
"Visser One, sir, if you don't mind my asking, why are you using Edriss-Five-Six-Two's plan?"  
  
*Because, as much as I hate to admit it, it's a brilliant creature that she came up with. The Council never knew of it, so I will present it as my own creation.*  
  
"An excellent plan sir."  
  
*Get back to work! I want to show it off to the Andalite Bandits on their next "raid".*  
  
Visser One's evil laughter echoed through everyone's mind that was in range to hear it. This isn't going to be good, was the common thought that ran through their heads as they continued to work on PE01.   
  
~~~  
  
"Eric, why are we here?" Jake asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose. The meeting hadn't even started yet and already Rachel was griping about Marco being late.  
  
"I can't tell you that until Marco comes back."  
  
"Why isn't he here in the first place?" Rachel shouted. She wasn't in a very good mood. She hadn't gotten any sleep the previous night and her sister, Jordan, decided to be the biggest brat in the universe and take three hours in the bathroom. And she didn't clean up her mess from the bathtub.   
  
"He went to get him mom," Rachel opened her mouth to say something, but Eric continued on before she could, "at my request."   
  
"Can we start without him?"  
  
"No, Rachel."  
  
Marco showed up three minutes later, his mother right behind him. "Sorry we're late, I had to find mom and stop her, ahem, activity."   
  
Eva, Marco's mother, smiled at Marco and said, "Marco, that was how YOU got here."  
  
Marco shuddered, "MOM! I don't NOT want to think about my parents DOING that!" Jake, Cassie, Rachel and Tobias all laughed, Ax was just confused.  
  
*Why would you and Jeremy fornicating be a bad thing.* Ax asked. Tobias was grateful for his hawk form, because, well, let's just say that hawks don't blush. His dear uncle could be terribly blunt at times.  
  
"Jeremy and I weren't doing that. We were merely kissing."  
  
"And you were THIS CLOSE," Marco held his fingers so close together, that there was a millimeter of space between them, "to getting nekkid and doing the horizontal Tango!"  
  
"CAN WE GET BACK TO BUSINESS HERE?!" Jake shouted, disturbed by the conversation taking place. He DID NOT want to think about what HIS parents did to get him here, although, they said he was the 'OOPS!' baby of the family.  
  
"Yes, can we?" Eric said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I would like to know why I was to be brought here."   
  
"It's about Visser One's new project. Project PE." 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
"Project PE? As in Project Gym Class?" Marco asked, everyone giggled a bit, except for Eva, "You've got to be kidding."  
  
"Not Project Physical Education, Marco. Project Parasite Eve."  
  
"Parasite Eve? What does that have to do with Mom?"  
  
"Because Project Parasite Eve was MY project, NOT his." Eva growled, angered by the fact that that idiot was taking credit for Edriss' project.   
  
"You created it?"  
  
"When I was Visser One, she came up with the ultimate weapon. With senses that were ten times more powerful than any other humans. And an extreme amount of psychic strength, the being could kill you just by thinking about it."  
  
"What kind of psychic abilities does it have?" Jake questioned. He didn't like where this was going.  
  
"She has pyrokinesis, hydrokinesis, electrokinesis, terrakinesis, and telekinesis." She counted them off on her fingers like Rachel does when she lists the stores in the mall, "Plus, according to simulated tests, an immense amount of intelligence."  
  
"In ENGLISH, Mom. Not all of us are scientific geniuses like you and Ax."  
  
*So this thing can control fire, water, electricity, and I'm guessing, the earth, move things with its mind and is supposedly incredibly intelligent?* Ax asked, focusing all four eyes on Eva.  
  
Rachel wrapped her arms around her knees, "She doesn't sound that tough."  
  
"Rachel, she could kill you in thousands of different ways. You wouldn't stand a chance."  
  
"I don't see how she can be called 'Parasite Eve' when she has no parasitic qualities." Cassie said, it was the first thing she'd said the entire conversation.  
  
"You see, another one of her abilities is the power to latch on to someone's mind and drain their minds of everything."  
  
"What do you mean by 'everything', Eva?"  
  
"Your memories, your knowledge, and your life. Once you've been drained, you die."  
  
Everyone paled, this thing was powerful. "We have to stop them. We have to stop the creation of this thing." Rachel said.  
  
"According to the progress reports, she's ninety percent complete, and she will be activated by eleven p.m. tomorrow."  
  
"We don't have much time, do we?" Marco asked, it wasn't really directed at anybody.  
  
"Nope." Eva said.  
  
"We're pretty much screwed." Marco sighed.  
  
"Yep." Eva nodded.  
  
"We're doomed."  
  
"Not yet. We can still stop it." Jake said, startling everyone.  
  
"Oh?" Marco said, "And you have a plan?"  
  
"Yes. As a matter of fact I do, a brilliant one. Come here."  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
"That's your brilliant plan?! We blow up the lab?" Marco shouted.  
  
"Yeah." Jake shrugged, it was the best thing he could think of that will stop the completion of Parasite Eve and stop them from making more, temporarily if not permanently.  
  
"I like it Jake." Rachel said with a smile.  
  
"Now we KNOW it's a bad idea! If Rachel likes it it HAS to be bad!"  
  
"Jake, blowing up the lab? Isn't that a bit much?" Eva asked, trying to calm her son.  
  
"No. It's not like we'll be killing anything."  
  
"Yes you will. Parasite Eve is an actual being, not a cyborg or an android! She is real."  
  
"A test tube baby?"  
  
"She's actually supposed to be a teen, most likely around your age."  
  
"Oh. Crap."  
  
"I say we still blow up the lab. She'll never be completed that way."  
  
*Why don't we just give the computer a virus?* Tobias said, preening his feathers.  
  
It was almost like a light bulb turned on over Ax's head, *That is a brilliant idea! Prince Jake, we infect the computer system hooked up to PE01! It would damage the encoding and render her useless. She won't die, because she would have never been alive in the first place!*  
  
"Ax, you and Eric make the virus. Eva, help them. Marco, you and Ax will download the virus into the computer."  
  
"Problem, Jake." Eva said, "The lab's computers aren't hooked up to the Mothership's mainframe like the other computers. We can still download the virus into the Mothership's computer and destroy everything, but it won't stop the lab computer. We'd have to go in and download it into the computer directly. You know, Independence Day style."  
  
"Okay than. Download it into the Mothership, then we'll leave to mess up Project Parasite Eve."  



	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Hours later, Erek called Jake over.   
  
"Jake we have a problem."  
  
"Problem? What do you mean by problem?"  
  
"We can't access the Mother Ship's main computer."  
  
"So let's just blow up the lab. Or attack before she's ready, knock out the power supporting her, and leave." Rachel said, flipping her hair back.  
  
"Erek, what time did you say she was going to be finished?" Jake asked.  
  
"Eleven pm, tomorrow, which is now today."  
  
*That gives us about.... uhhh...... twenty three hours?*  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"JAKE!" Eva scowled.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I say we attack them now. Before Eve's ready." Rachel said.   
  
Marco, as scary as it seemed, found himself nodding in agreement, "Wipe out the target before the target wipes out you."  
  
"Let's go." The Animorphs got up and left.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Visser! The Andalite bandits are attacking!" A Controller shouted.  
  
*Stand guard around Zero One!*  
  
Chapmen ran into the lab, the place most guarded was the safest one, right? "Eve, it's your time to shine." He tapped a few keys. A message came up in the computer screen...  
  
Activate Project Parasite Eve 01? Y/N  
  
Chapman typed in 'Y'  
  
Are you sure? Y/N  
  
Chapman typed in 'Y' once again.  
  
Activating.   
  
"Finally, you stupid computer." Chapman muttered, as he watched the computer drain the plexiglass tube containing the silver-haired girl. Then the tubes sticking out of her skin popped out and fell away as the holes in her skin healed instantly. Then the moment of truth arrived........ actually, the Andalite bandits came in throgh the lab door, leaving a trail of Hork-Bajir bodies and various Taxxon body parts that haven't been eaten yet in their wake. "You're too late Andalites! I've already activated PE01! Prepare to die!"  
  
*NO!* Visser One's shout at Chapman rang in everyone's ears, *You fool! She wasn't completed yet!*  
  
That's when the silver-haired girl opened her violet eyes.   



	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
The Plexiglas tube opened and the girl stepped out, standing in the center of the room, in nothing but a bra and panties. She looked around her and saw a bundle of cloth and grabbed it, pulling it on over her head. The shapeless, white caftan gave her a look of surreal innocence, then she looked from the Animorphs, to Chapman, to Visser One, and back to the Animorphs again. "Who are you?"  
  
*I am Visser One, your master.*  
  
Her violet eyes flashed with a white-hot energy, "No one is my master. Especially not an Andalite!" she hissed.  
  
*Well, she's defiantly a Yeerk creation.* Marco muttered to the Animorphs.  
  
She turned to Jake, "You must be Andalites as well...... for that you must all perish!" Eve's body glowed a fire-y red as she released a fireball into the computers, then another directly at the Animorphs, and another at Chapman and Visser One. Content that once the flames hit the gas tanks, the explosion would kill the offending Andalites, she blasted a hole in the ceiling and flew off.   
  
She hadn't counted on the "Andalites" running out of the lab before the fire ball, could hit the gas tanks. As Visser One barked orders to get Chapman some medical attention, the Animorphs were able to slip away and out of the Yeerk pool.  
  
*You know what this means?* Marco asked as he demorphed from his gorilla form.  
  
*I might, but you're gonna tell me anyway, aren't you?* Jake said, almost half-way through his own tiger morph. He actually looked cool, he was all human except for the muzzle and tail and his body was covered in fur.  
  
*Yeah. I a-* Marco was cut off as he finished the demorph. "As I was saying, yeah, I am. This means the yeerks have no control over Miss I-hate-all-Andalites-and-like-to-blow-stuff-up."  
  
Jake finished up his morph and stretched, "Yeah. Your point being?"  
  
"We have a minuscule chance of converting her to our cause."  
  
"Saving her from the Dark side of the Force, so to speak?" Jake said, looking back at him. The other Animorphs morphed into owls, as it was still dark out, and waited for the other two to hurry up and morph so they can crash at Erik's, or Cassie's.  
  
"Yeah." with that, they both morphed owl and the Animorphs took off.  
  
*We crash at Erik's?*  
  
*Yeah.* The group turned and flew towards Erik's house as the purple of oncoming dawn started to appear on the horizon. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
The scene before him was almost cute, Erek thought as he watched the Animorphs sleep. Jake was asleep with Cassie under one arm and Marco was using Jake's stomach for a pillow as Rachel used Ax's flank. He'd have to be some sort of monster to want to wake them up and ruin the moment. Oh well, the world needed saving.  
  
Thank God for Star Trek reruns on the Sci Fi channel, Erek thought. "RED ALERT! KLINGONS HAVE BREACHED THE HULL!"  
  
*AHHH! NO NO!* Tobias shouted, almost falling out of his tree. His hawk head looked around, then focused on a grinning Erek. *You are the spawn of Satan.*  
  
"Yep. The others aren't up yet?"  
  
*They sleep like the dead.*  
  
"Hm." Erek glanced at the sleeping Animorphs. "DAMN IT SCOTTY! WHERE'S OUR POWER?!"  
  
Marco shot awake, eyes wide open, yet he couldn't see a thing. As his eyes focused, he shot a glare at Erek. Jake slowly woke up, The weight on his stomach was gone. His eyes snapped open and Jake took in his surrounds. Erek's place. Marco's up, Tobias is up, Rachel and Ax are waking up..... Cassie? He turned his head to see Cassie looking at him.  
  
"Good Morning, Jake."  
  
"Hn." Jake sat up and rubbed his eyes.  
  
"For the record, I'm so loathing you right now." Marco said.  
  
"Ohhh, Marco's using a thesaurus now?" Erek shot back.  
  
"Oh shut up." Jake muttered.  
  
"Anyway. I had to wake you all up. My 'dad' taped the news for you guys this morning. It's around one thirty in the afternoon now."  
  
*I missed my Saturday morning cartoons.* Ax moaned in thought speech. *Now I'll never know if Team Rocket really captured Pikachu!*   
  
*I don't think they did, Ax.* Tobias said, trying to comfort his distressed uncle.  
  
*That's not the point!* Ax whined. The others were quite pleased that Ax was "becoming more human". It made him easier to understand when he went into "rambling scientist" mode.   
  
"Umm, the tape?" Erek said, cutting through the almost amusing display of a cranky Andalite.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go." Jake stood and headed for the elevator to the upper level of Erek's house. "I wanna know what this is about. But first, I want food." The Animorphs followed him.  
  
"Geez. You don't even ask. It's just, 'I want I want I want.' No 'please may I have' or 'may I have, please'." Erek griped as the lift took them to the basement of the house.  
  



	7. Chapter 7

A/N: NO OFFENCE is meant to any Jehovah's Witnesses. And please let me know (in your reveiw) if you want me to put some background on Chaos and Neko in this.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"There has been a series of robberies at local shops all throughout this morning, and have just apparently stopped now. There were no witnesses to these crimes and according to the shop owners only one or two things were stolen from each shop."  
  
Christina, or Neko, snorted, "Humph. They interrupt my TV shows for this shit?"  
  
"Police say that the thief will probably strike again tomorrow, so be on the look out." A police officer, known to Neko to be a member of the Sharing, came on screen babbling about how the thief is probably dangerous and yada yada yada and then went one to list the things that were stolen.   
  
Neko just threw popcorn at the screen, "Members of the sharing suck. Why not call it 'We are evil mind stealing aliens come to take over the world' and get it over with. No one would have figured it out, people are all stupid." Her doorbell rang, "Damned Jehovah's Witnesses." She opened the door glaring, "I'm Jewi..... oh. It's you. Come in." Neko stepped aside as Carlos, a.k.a. Chaos, stepped in.   
  
"Nice to see you too." Chaos said as he walked to the 'frige and checked it's contents.  
  
"Yeah yeah. The Yeerks are trying to cover their assess because they fucked up."  
  
"Really, Neko?"  
  
"Really, Chaos. Something of theirs, probably that Parasite Eve thing we told Erek about, got lose and stole stuff from stores."  
  
"What did she steal?"  
  
"...and the thief stole fishnet stockings and steel toed combat boots from..." the Officer on TV continued. Neko clicked off the VCR and TV. This was her punishment for taped her morning cartoons, she forgot it wasn't Saturday.  
  
"At least we know she's got got taste in footwear." She said, walking to her fishbowl and opening the cover, "Yes, baby, num nums. Eat up now Leran." She told her Siamese fighting fish, poured some food in, then closed the cover. "So what now?"  
  
"You should call Erek again."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. Maybe he saw the news, maybe he didn't."  
  
"Whatever, Aniki."  
  
Chaos blinked, "And that would mean what?"  
  
"Along the lines of 'big brother' or 'mentor'. You are considered my older brother, by me at least."  
  
"Oh. Okay."  
  
"Baka Aniki." Neko said, laughing.  
  
"Shut up, Miss Kitty." He said, tugging lightly on her cat ears.  
  
"OW! Hey, that hurt!" She hissed at him, then picked up the phone and dialed Erek. "Good afternoon sir. Have you accepted Chaos and Neko as your saviors?"  
  
"No." Erek said. Neko heard Jake's voice in the background, yelling something about fighting.  
  
"I knew you and Jake were sleeping together. Did you tape the news?"  
  
"Yeah, my Father did. And NO I am not sleeping with him."  
  
"Liar. Whatever. Just letting you know about the news."  
  
"Thanks. Bye." Erek hung up.  
  
"Whatever. Jake's there."  
  
"Oh joy." Jake was not Chaos's favorite person at the moment. Not only was he the object of the girl he loved affections, he was just in general being an ass.  
  
"Chipper aren't we?"  
  
"Die."  
  
"You first."  
  
The argument continued like this for quite sometime until Neko didn't come back with a witty comment.  
  
"Neko? Christina? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I hate this."  
  
"Hate what?"  
  
"This. I wanna go to those stores and pull a Scooby-Doo."  
  
"Look for clues, Nancy Drew?"  
  
"Maybe I just have low self-esteem."  
  
"You lost me."  
  
"I lost myself too." She laughed.  
  
"I gotta get home. I'll see ya' tomorrow Neko."  
  
"Bye Chaos."   



	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Oh dear god... What was I on when I wrote this! DAMNED PLOT!  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"Yeah my Father did, and NO I am not sleeping with him......Thanks. Bye." Erek hung up the phone.and turned around to see Marco laughing. "What's so funny, Marco?"  
  
"Who are you not sleeping with?" Marco asked.   
  
Erek looked confused for a second, "OH! You mean my phone conversation. My friend heard Jake talking in the backround and said that she knew I was sleeping with him." Erek shruged, "I personally like long hair on my lovers."  
  
"Ahh. Okay then." Marco said, getting a little too much information on Erek's preferances. "SO who was on the phone?"  
  
"My friend."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Why should I tell you? You already know her." Erek suddenly snapped.  
  
Marco tilted his head, "I do?"  
  
"Yes, but you 'died' and it nearly killed her."  
  
Marco looked confused, "You know Christina?" She was the only one who would actually die for him, and he knew it. But he knew she would die for Carlos as well. Their friendship was strong, almost unbreakable, and yet.... she herself was fragile.  
  
"YES! Very well, in fact."  
  
"You dated her?"  
  
"......no. She can't get over you, ya' know." Erek said, his holographic face projecting an almost bitter, sad smile. "Besides, it would be usless for me to do so. I'm an andriod, she's human. When she dies, I'll be miserable." He paused, gathering his thoughts, "I met her at your 'funeral'. She hung out with me afterwards, asking me how I knew you. We talked more afterwards. The funniest thing was when she.... nevermind. It's none of your concern what she said to me. All you need to know is she and Carlos are royally pissed at the lot of you." Erek said, almost glaring at them, "I can't BEGIN to tell you how close I'm getting to telling her the truth, so maybe she wouldn't hate your sorry guts as much as she does. You all hurt her, you know."  
  
Ax looked taken a back. He had always liked Christina. In many ways, she remined him of Marco. She was almost bitter in her sarcasim and was also very intelligent. While he doubted Marco's IQ, he knew that she was smart, smarter than most humans in fact. He had enjoyed talking to her when he visited the school. He was stunned by her theories of space, almost wondering if she was a yeerk, they were so close to the truth. But, she wasn't, seeing as how when the sharing was mentioned, she looked at him like he had three heads and clearly stated she was repulsed by the group. He and Tobias had checked out her and her friend, Carlos, for three days, glad to find out they were clean. Ax had also liked Carlos. The youne man had a bitter outlook, much like Christina's. He was shocked to find out that both were, what the other students had said, considered 'outcasts'. Ax thought this was stupidity on their part. Christina and Carlos laughed, saying that they wouldn't want 'those people' as friends. They were content with Jake and the others. A thought struck Ax, as he remembered her obvious disdain for the Sharing and it's members. *Erek, she knows, doesn't she?* He asked. Everyone looked at Ax.  
  
"Ax, don't be silly." Cassie chided. SHE thought that no one knew of the yeerks except for the yeerks, and the Animorphs.   
  
Erek looked down.  
  
*Does she, or does she not know of the invastion?* Ax asked again.  
  
"She knows. She's known sence the beginning. Both of them do. They were waiting to see if you trusted them enough to tell them. At least, she did. Carlos merely said that you all thought that they couldn't be trusted. Apparently, he was right." Erek smirked, almost mockingly. "You'd be surprised how much she knows. More than you do, at least. She's..... They've known about Parasite Eve. They are the ones who warned me about it. I merely hacked into the computers to see if they had started it already." The Animorphs were stunned. "All I say is that you keep away from them." Erek said, menicingly.   
  
"Why?" Rachel asked.  
  
"Because, she's grown to hate you. As has Carlos. Actually, he never really liked you all in the first place." Erek glared at her, "You pushed her away, so she left. I wondered before why she always crawled back to you..... after a while, she stopped crawling. I'm proud of her. She doesn't need your shit, considering if you even TALK to her, she'd gladly take it." With that, Erek whirled around and stalked out of the room. "You can see yourselves out!" He called over his shoulder.  
  
"Bring on the Midol." Marco muttered as he picked himself up and walked out. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Eve stood among the pile of rubble that was once a store. Nothing was in there that she wanted, so she destroied it.   
  
That's when she heard it. A sing song voice, "Well well well, Chaos, look at what we have here."  
  
"If it isn't Eve."  
  
Eve spun around, but saw no one. She looked up to see two people floating in mid air. She rose to join them, ready to blast off a fire ball at a second's notice. "Relax, fire cracker." The girl with cat ears said, grinning, "We are here to get you out of here. See, the cops are looking for you. Should they find you, you either go back to the yeerks, or you get cut open to see how you tick. Either way, it's not fun. We," she indicated her self and her companion, "on the other hand, aren't with the cops, or the Yeerks."  
  
"You with the Andalites then." Eve stated, distaste dripping from her voice.  
  
"Not excatly my dear." The cat girl said, "We like only one Andalite, but we don't fight with them. We aren't allies in arms. We are merely friends, sorta."  
  
"We still fight the yeerks, but that's because it's a great excuse NOT to do homework!" The boy said, smiling.  
  
Eve stared at them, "You two are mad."  
  
"As hatters!" The Cat girl said, grinning, "But insanity is a mere label for people who see things outside the box of normality! Normal people can't accept it, and label it as madness!"  
  
The boy looked to his friend, "You've been practicing that haven't you?"  
  
"Yeah, was it good?"  
  
"Very good."  
  
Eve looked at the two conrads, "Ummmmm."  
  
"Listen, we're gonna take you somewhere. Our friend's an adriod, he can hide you, if you promise not to blow everything up!"  
  
Eve blinked as she heard sirens in the distance, "Fine."  
  
"Cool! But before we go...."  
  
"We'll get drunk out of our MINDS!" The boy said, grinning.  
  
"Well, yeah, that too, but I was thinking more along the lines of introductions?"  
  
"Right, I'm Chaos, she's Neko. Let's go get drunk!"  
  
They flew off, Eve just behind the two friends. She had seen something in their eyes. Like their desperate urge to get drunk would drown their pains away. The thought scared her. She shrugged it off and tried to catch up, to the two flying teens, who were laughing. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10  
  
"I bet two bubble gums."  
  
*I see your two bubble gums and raise you a chocolate truffle.*  
  
A low whistle as a chocolate truffle was thrown into the the pot of candy, "Alright, show me what you got." Erek glared at his oppenent and his opponent's royal flush, "I can't beleive it. You beat me at poker."  
  
Ax shrugged his Andalite shoulders, *Tobias is to blame, I'm just doing what he says.*  
  
*We better go, it's getting late and I need to sleep.* Tobias said, quickly.  
  
"Good night you two." The flew out an open window as Erek started to clean up the cards and random peices of candy that they used as bets. Erek jerked his head up as he heard a low rumble of thunder.   
  
"Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek....." A soft sing song voice and a scratch of nails against his window.  
  
"Who's there?!"  
"Eerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek......" Again the sing song voice. Scartching of nails against the door now.  
  
Erek walked over to the door and yanked in open, and Neko tumbled against him. "You."  
  
"Shcare you Erek?" Neko slurred, obviously drunk. Erek's sensors told him it was tequila.  
  
"You're drunk."  
  
"No Shhhhhit. Thish ish Eve. Shhhe'sh gonna shhtay here for awhile." Chaos slurred, like Neko, he was very drunk. Eve, the same one that tried to kill the Animorphs, was leaning on him, drunken smile on her face.  
  
"Get inside." Erek placed Neko on his couch and Chaos in a recliner and took the near cosmotose Eve to the guest room. He spent the rest of the night wacthing Neko sleep.  
~~~  
As dawn approached, Erek walked around the house, making preperations for when his guests awoke.   
  
Alrighty, curtains closed, blocking all light, check. Coffee brewing, check. Lots of pain killers, check. Okay. I'm ready!, Erek sighed as he readied himself for the war zone that was going to occur when everyone woke up.  
  
As the clock neared noon, Erek turned off the VCR. Okay. Shows taped, check. Now I have to wake up the sleepers. Erek pushed the hair out of Neko's face and whispered, "Neko, you have to get up."  
  
"No." Was the muffled reply, as the blankets were drawned up over her head.  
  
"I have coffee......" A cat ear poked out from underneth the blanket. "French Vanilla." A hazel eye peeked out.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah. And headache medicine. Lots of it."  
  
"You're so my hero. Wake me up again in an hour when I can actually function."  
  
Erek rose as Neko once again pulled the blankets over her head. Sighing in defeat, he glanced at Chaos and saw the boy was waking on his own. That was a good sign. Last time Erek had tried to wake Chaos from an alcohol induced slumber, his entire programming almost got erased.   
  
"Advil and coffee's in the kitchen, Chaos." Erek said, as Chaos walked past him. Chaos merely grunted and kept walking, hat firmly in place on his head.  
  
"Have you ever taken that hat off?"  
  
"........................no."  
  
Erek blinked as Eve floated down the stairs, "Why is there a little man with a jackhammer in my brain?" she moaned, floating in front of Erek.  
  
"Eve, this is your first hangover. I want you to go into the kitchen, take two Advil and drink some coffee."  
  
"..............okay...." Eve floated away into the kitchen. Erek followed her in and watched as Chaos went through the sacredritual of prepareing his coffee. One sugar, two sugars, three sugars, and counting to five seconds with the milk. The same way Neko takes hers. They were odd like that. Neko and Chaos, they could finish each others sentances, and they even shared the same mood swings. No wonder they claim that they're brother and sister, Erek mused.   
  
Neko walked in, blanket over her head and wrapped around her body, "Tequila slammers, they destroy me."  
  
"Lay off the Goth TK, Neko." Chaos muttered into his coffee. Erek rolled his eyes. Goth TK was some fan girl created character based on TK from Season Two Digimon. Neko became hooked on the gothic's site soon after discovering Goth TK.  
  
"But he's my soul mate." She fixed herself a cup of coffee and took a sip, "Erek you love me. It's French Vanilla."  
  
"I happened to have developed an aquired taste to it, if you don't mind me deflating your ego a bit." Neko just grinned from under her blanket, then the door opened and let blinding sunlight stream into the room. Neko recoiled into a dark cornor, hissing. Chaos forcibly placed Erek in front of the offending light and Eve charged up a ball of electric energy, ready to let it fly at the intruders, otherwise known as Jake, Rachel, and Cassie. 


	11. Chapter 11

Notes: OKay folks, this chapter gets a bit icky. Self mutilation, which explains the upping of the rating. Also Doushite means "Why" in Japanese. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The three were taken aback at how violently the two had reacted to their presence. They were even more surprised that Eve was in Erek's house, sharing a cup of coffee with an old friend, who was currently using Erek as a buffer.  
  
"If you don't shut that door, I'll kill you." Came his raspy voice, almost too soft to be heard.  
  
"Why?" Rachel's voice wasn't loud, but she cringed as it echoed in the far too quiet room.  
  
"Because we have hangovers....." the giant blanket in the corner hissed, as dark storm clouds moved to cover the sun and make the rain pour.  
  
"That makes sense....." Cassie moved to close the door.   
"Sometmies I wish I didn't hate alcohol so much.. the drunken stupor might be just what I need."  
  
"I doubt it. The hangover you'll get doesn't make it worth it. Besides, I'm a philosophical drunk. You'd be psychotic." Neko said, sipping her coffee.   
  
"How do you figure that?" She inquired, makeing herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"I took an online test." Neko knew what Cassie was doing. Cassie was using the same voice she used when she was calming frighten animals in her barn. "I think you all should leave."  
  
"Why?" Again, it was Rachel who asked. Jake was obviously not going to be of any help, he was too busy staring at the rain as it fell.   
  
"Doushite doushite! Is that all you ever ask?! I swear you sound like Suichi!" Neko grumbled.  
  
"Ummm, wha?" Jake said, snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Nothing." Neko rose and walked into the livingroom. Eve followed and they curled up on the couch as Neko rewond the tape she knew was in the VCR.  
  
"What is her problem?" Rachel said, annoyed. The stupid bitch had no right to be mad at them. They were saving the world!  
  
"You." Chaos' answer was short,. simple and curt. "You are her problem. and Mine. We hate you. Leave."  
  
"Erek's our friend too." She snapped.  
  
"Rachel..." Jake said, his voice full of warning. Chaos looked ready to kill, and Rachel would be his main target.  
  
"Oh please Jake.. what can he do to me?"  
  
"You'd be surprised, Rachel." Erek answered. "He can do many things. One of them is erasing my programming without the crystal."  
  
They looked stunned, "They.....?"  
  
"Yes we know. We know everything. Neko believe's Marco's dead. I don't, but I'm not about to break her mind by telling her otherwise. So stop your lies. I'm sick of them." Chaos walked to the doorway to living room and leaned against the door jam to watch Neko and Eve. Neko was explaining to Eve the glories of sexy cartoon boys with long hair/blue hair/personality quirks.   
  
"It's what makes them so adorable! See, look at Kurt, he's german and fuzzy."  
  
"And he has blue hair."  
  
"Right! By George, I think she's got it! We are going to go on an anime fest one of these days, and I'll introduce you to Duo and Suichi and Tamahome and Tasuki..."  
  
Chaos turned to them, glaring over the tops of his glasses, "You see? She's just starting to be happy again. You'll destroy that, but it'll happen anyway. She'll find out. And if she dies because of it, I'll kill you all."  
  
"Right.... we hear." Jake said, torn between being extremely amused, and frightened. "Listen..... maybe you could help us fight the yeerks..."  
  
"Help you? We told you about Eve didn't we?"  
  
"Erek did that..." Cassie pointed out.  
  
"We told him."  
  
"Who told who what?" Marco said walking in. He spotted Chaos and blanched, "Oh shit....."  
  
The TV turned off. "Oh Shit...." Erek, Chaos, Jake and Cassie said. Rachel merely readied herself for what was going to be the destruction of someone that she hated, and that wasn't Marco.   
  
Neko appeared in the doorway, ".............Marco?"  
  
"Uhhh, hey Christina..... long time no see?"  
  
".....................you're alive?"  
  
"Well you see, it's like this....."  
  
"You're alive." She was shaking visibly. "You asshole! I've been fighting the YEERKS twice as hard to pick up what I thought wouldn't be taken care of since you were supposed to be dead! And here you are, alive and well and feeling just PEACHY!"  
  
"Christina, who the fuck told you to fight the yeerks?! And how the hell are you fighting them anyway?! It's not a game, Chris!" He shouted at her, upset that she had been fighting the yeerks. He never knew she was actually FIGHTING them, he thought she was merely spying. She was too fragial to do anything else, wasn't she? "You are so stupid sometimes! What do you do, go after them with a stick?! Do you even know what you've gotten into!"  
  
".................... I hate you...." she whispered.   
  
"And I hate you, your point?" Marco retorted, unthinking.   
  
Neko was a blur as she ran past them and out the door into the rain.  
  
Jake glared at his friend, "Meeting at the barn. NOW." He spun on his heel and left, Cassie right behind him and Rachel sending Marco a congraulatory grins as she followed.   
  
"........Carlos?" Marco said, flatly, "I just screwed something up, didn't I?"  
  
"My threat still stands. If she dies because of you, I'll kill you all." He said and shut his eyes. "Go after her, Erek. I'm not the person she needs right now."  
  
Erek was already gone.  
  
~~~  
Neko walked slowly into her house, locking the door. She made her way slowly up the stairs, trailing her fingers on the dusty banister. She had been living on her own since her mother and sisters moved out. Her parents sent her money every month, for bills and food and such. She didn't mind, it was easier like this. She picked up a box cutter as she passed the table in the hall, walked into the bathroom and locked the door.   
  
/he's alive, and he hates me./  
  
She dragged her clothes off, folding them neatly on the toilet seat. She sat on the floor, nude, and stared at the box cutter, pushing the blade up and down.  
  
/how can he hate me..... doushite*?.... he can't hate me....... he was supposed to be dead..... i had to fight... i thought they were one man short, they needed me! doushite.....doushite doushite doushite doushite?!/ The blade open, she started tracing complex celtic knots on her legs, deeply cutting them, watching the blood spill down her them to the floor.   
  
/if he's not dead, maybe i should be....../ she made tiny cuts on her feet, broken lines and whole ones. Symbols that in Taoism, meant "heaven" and "earth".  
  
BANG BANG BANG!  
  
/they always knock so loud..../  
  
BANG BANG BANG! "NEKO! ARE YOU THERE?! NEKO!" BANG BANG BANG!  
  
/oh.... it's Erek...... he'll break the door down if he keeps knocking like that.../ The blade in her hands danced across the skin of her arms, just barely touching it. /...?....this is too much... i can't do it anymore...../ a deep gash welled up with blood so dark it was almost black. /wine.... it's like red wine..... does it taste like it?/ a cat-like swipe of the tip of her tounge swiped across the gash. More blood welled up and dripped down her arm. /more like copper than wine......./  
  
BANG BANG BANG CRACK! The door had slintered and broken under the force of Erek's blows. /did he follow me when i ran from them......? doushite? he's always so caring... oh Erek, forget me, please..../ "NEKO!" Feet rushing around the downstairs, "NEKO! God, please don't be dead.... NEEEEKOOOOOOOO!"   
  
/he'll never find me here...../ she giggled softly, like a five year old that's playing hide and seek with an unknowing parent, as more gashes appeared, crisscrossing on her shoulders, to her arms, down to her wrists, her palms, her fingers. The pain was an exsquiste reminder of what her end was to be. /...ahh, poetic melodrama, even in death.... Sam would be annoyed.....heh../ the blade slipped between her blood coated fingers and clattered to the floor, into the pool of blood around her body. /so tired... so so tired...... goodbye Chaos.......forgive me...../ Blood flowed in a tiny stream under the door into the hall as she fell to the floor, looking almost as if she was sleeping.   
  
The door was flung open, and fell off it's hinges to the hallway floor. "NEKO! Oh God....." The smell of blood was almost overpowering to Erek's sensors. He knelt by her still warm form, feeling for a pulse. He almost cried out with joy when he found one, weak, but still there. Slipping on the blood as he ran back into the hall way to call an ambulance, Erek cursed the Animorphs in every language he knew. /They will pay with their blood if she dies. I swear it./ 


End file.
